


After party

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caring, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary!Mollymauk, Other, PolyNein - Freeform, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: (Set after episode 7)The fight is over and the town is celebrating.Only Caleb doesn't seem in the mood to be festive, if only Fjord and Mollymauk would leave him be.





	After party

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

It’s ironic how much joy and sadness are linked, how one can exist at the same time as the other.

 

Caleb doesn’t take part in the celebrations. He remains to the side, eyeing Nott, who’s dancing with Jester and the people of Alfield.

They all seem to have understood that she’s a goblin but they don’t seem to mind, maybe because she saved them, but this doesn’t stop Caleb from worrying anyways.

 

He really doesn’t want to be there anymore – he needs some sleep – but he can’t leave Nott there, alone… well, not really alone, but without his supervision.

He could force her to come with him but he doesn’t want to ruin her fun. She deserves this moment of joy.

 

 

He sighs and he’s soon startled by a voice to his side.

\- What a deep sigh -.

It’s Fjord. He must’ve gotten closer without Caleb noticing him.

\- I’m tired -, the mage says, rubbing his eye with one hand. Cute.

\- I can tell -, Fjord replies, but even though he’s not looking at him, Caleb can hear the smile on his face.

\- You can go. I’ll watch over her -, the half-orc says then, and as much as Caleb appreciates his offer, he shakes his head.

\- I’m good -, he says, and he doesn’t need to mention what’s really keeping him up.

 

He feels like Fjord would understand, or at least he wouldn’t judge him if he told him, but he doesn’t want to risk it.

Some things are just for him and him alone.

 

He can feel Fjord’s gaze on him but he doesn’t move, nor does he look at him. Maybe he’ll go away like this.

Actually, Fjord does the exact opposite and he gets closer, but not enough to be suffocating; it’s a way to let him know that he’s there if he needs him, but that he also won’t invade his personal space if he doesn’t want him to. It’s really thoughtful.

 

\- You all right? -, Fjord asks, and Caleb’s still looking away. His eyes are on Nott, on the people dancing, on the burning fire in the middle of the camp like…

\- Yes -.

\- Liar -.

It’s not an accusation, just a simple statement, but Caleb knows Fjord won’t push him to tell the truth, so he doesn’t say anything.

 

Now Caleb does turn to face Fjord, but he still isn’t able to meet the other’s gaze. Actually, his eyes moves from his lips, to jaw, to where his tusks were supposed to be.

He’s always wondered about them but Fjord never felt the need to say anything about them, so why should he ask? Everyone has their secrets.

It hits him right there, though, that despite how close they’ve gotten in so little time, they still don’t know much about each other.

 

There’s some sort of security in that: even if they part ways, they wouldn’t know enough about the other in a way that could damage them.

There’s something inside Caleb that screams, though, that begs him to open up and finally talk with somebody.

Having someone he could rely on completely, without any reservation, wouldn’t be so bad.

 

 

\- Where’s Mollymauk? -, Caleb asks then. He hasn’t seen them around.

\- Last time I saw them, they were speaking to Bryce -, Fjord replies, not seeming to mind the topic change.

 

Caleb has to admit it: it seems that he has judged Molly wrong.

They just… seemed so frivolous, like they were traveling with the group only out of convenience – not so different than what Caleb himself is doing after all – but actually they seem to care.

That would explain their behaviour inside the mines.

 

He’d felt better after that – not entirely ok, but a bit better nonetheless – and now he wants to thank them.

 

He still remembers the feeling on Molly’s lips against his forehead, and it’s so weird that this is the one that’s getting to him, considering that their lips – both Molly’s and Fjord’s – have been in completely different – and way more intimate – places of his body, but what can he say. That’s how he feels.

Maybe it’s the softness of that gesture that got him. It’s not something he’s used to.

 

 

Speaking of the devil – or of the tiefling in this case – he feels someone snatching an arm around his shoulders from behind.

\- There you are -, a voice says, and it’s obvious who it’s from.

\- Finally -, Fjord mutters.

\- Sorry, had to check on the others -, Mollymauk justifies themselves, but they don’t look sorry at all.

Well, that makes sense: they do love to be “fashionably late”, as they say.

 

Molly’s gaze sobers up, and they look at Caleb.

\- How you doing? -, they ask.

 

What has Caleb done to deserve to meet these two?

He must’ve been a very good person in his previous life, if reincarnation is even a thing.

 

Caleb shrugs.

\- Better -, he says. Not the most eloquent answer, but it seems enough for Molly.

\- Good, better is good -, they say and Caleb nods, like they’ve said some sort of universal truth.

 

\- I was suggesting taking him to bed -, Fjord, the traitor, says then, and Molly seems to like the idea.

\- Yeah, you definitely need to rest -, the tiefling agrees.

Of course he does, but Caleb can’t leave. What if Nott…

\- I’ve spoken to Bryce -, Molly reveals then, as if they’ve managed to read his mind somehow, - They’ll keep an eye on Nott if that’s what you’re worried about -.

\- I won’t be able to sleep anyway -, Caleb insists.

 

He knows what he’ll see if he falls asleep.

He doesn’t want to think about it. He doesn’t want to remember it.

 

\- Ok, let’s do it like this then -, Molly starts, as they seem to have understood what he’s afraid of, - We’ll stay close and we’ll stay awake, so if something starts to bother you we can help -.

\- You? Stayin’ awake? -, Fjord comments, - As if you won’t be the first one to fall asleep -.

\- Well maybe, but I’ll still be close -, Molly replies, still with a smile on their face, completely unfazed by Fjord’s comment, - Besides, you all know I’m a light sleeper -.

 

Caleb can’t help but to smile at their antics.

They always manage to make him smile, even when they don’t really mean it.

 

Fjord sighs, but he has to agree with Molly.

\- All right. Sounds good to me -, he says then.

\- It’s decided -, Molly says, then he jokingly adds, - Two against one. You lose Widogast -.

\- That’s not fair -, Caleb protests, playing along, - I bet you already talked about this beforehand… -.

\- It doesn’t matter if we already decided it before or after talking to you -, Fjord says, with a smirk on his face, - We still won -.

 

Caleb would’ve liked to reply that he can’t, that it’s not safe, that they don’t deserve to spend the night looking after him, that they should enjoy themselves and leave him alone, but he’s tired, very tired.

He makes a mental note to get revenge, though. He mustn’t let them scheme together ever again, especially if it’s at his expense, but in the end they’re just trying to look after him, right?

 

And so he lets them lead him to their room, with Molly’s arm still around his shoulders in a reassuring – and maybe protective? – way. It feels good.

Fjord’s close, on the other side of Caleb, but he’s still keeping a bit of a distance.

Caleb considers it for a moment, then he slowly stretches his hand towards Fjord’s, which the half-orc immediately takes a hold of, squeezing it lightly, just to let him know that he’s there for him in case he needs something.

 

Maybe he won’t be having such a bad time that night after all.


End file.
